


Birthday Wishes

by RoseDarkfire



Series: Three Little Dolls AU [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyance, Discord Chat Server, F/M, Hacking, Mention of Dimensions, Petty Skeleton Grudges, Sans isn't in his Dimension, Soul Pings, Soulmate Mentions, internet buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Sans enjoys talking to his inernet Buddy but hw wants to do something nice for their birthday.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Three Little Dolls AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleChix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/gifts).



> Merry Chrismas TC! From the day you started commenting on Strangers I hadn't thought I would get to know you like I do now. You are a beautiful person inside out and you mean a lot to me. This might be a little late for your birthday but I wanted to give you our favorite Punny Skeleton. I love ya's babes don't ever stop being you!

Sans was relaxing on his bed delightfully snoozing away the day without a care in the world. The scent of burning marinara sauce told him that Paps was downstairs cooking spaghetti. Opening his sockets slightly he found himself staring at the starry adorned ceiling that had taken him months to set up. It was similar to the wishing room from the underground but this was more personal to him. Reaching up to scratch his sternum through his shirt enjoying the feel of his phalanges caressing sensitive bones. It would feel so much better to have someone else doing just that for once.

  
  


It was about three years since the barrier had broken spilling magic into the world. Taking it from it’s mundane state to something different. Humans that were considered plain were now special. Few of them had special abilities which had goat mama Tori wanting to round them up so that she could teach them. Teach them how to harness those abilities and use them for good rather than cause harm. Then there were those like the little sweetie he had met in a chat room. Though he had a feeling she was naturally gifted rather than given magic. 

  
  


Though he had never met her in person he was willing to bet that she had a little green soul. Symbolizing the kindness that practically radiated from each word she typed to him in their private direct messages. Would she have a cute little laugh? Would he earn it by telling his puns? These were questions that filled his skull each night that he heard her sign off from the little chat application they shared. Speaking of… where was she?

  
  


Reaching over he grabbed ahold of his phone that was resting on his nightstand. Normally he would leave it wherever he’d put it. But since meeting the little sweetie he didn’t like the idea of it getting lost. Especially when he felt she might actually want to talk to him. True, she didn’t know the real him, she might scream if she knew she was talking to a monster. If she were a monster then he would feel foolish if he found out she was a monster from the underground. And he had not once met her down there. But he knew the monsters of the Underground, knew their sins, their laughs, their wishes.

  
  


Sans glanced at the screen not finding a message there just yet. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he opened the application. Sometimes the messages wouldn’t pop through right away. It took him staring at the message itself to see it. But… nothing. “it’s nothin’ she’s probably out with friends.” He told himself placing his phone back on the nightstand. No sooner had he put it down had a message popped through.

  
  


Excitement rushed through his bones hoping it was his sweetie. Picking the phone he looks at his message. Sans wanted to know this sweet woman that put up with his shenanigans every night. Turning towards the wall closest to his bedroom door his phalange sliding over the screen. Unlocking it to reveal the chat application.

  
  


**ColorfulNeko:** Hey Punny sorry I am a little late had to do some things around the house before I could get on.

  
  


Sans couldn’t help but smile at the considerate way she talked to him. It made him feel special. Pressing on the chat bar he typed on the small digital keyboard. The things were so annoying he had to keep retyping certain words because he would accidentally put in too many of the wrong letters. The constant use of the backspace button also came in handy when he reread over what he had typed out. Sans didn’t want to admit it but Neko tended to make him a bit flustered. And he knew she was a woman something in his bones told him she was all female. His bones were never wrong.

  
  


**PunnyGuy8D:** no worries sweetheart. how’s your day treatin’ ya?

  
  


**ColorfulNeko:** Stressful.

  
  


That made Sans frown he knew his little sweetie didn’t have the best living conditions. Often complaining to him about her roommate’s harping. Stunting Neko’s creative writing by stating that it wasn’t right to write the things she did. Stroking the drawn-out icon that one of Neko’s other friends had drawn for her he wondered if she would consider living with one of them. Neko had a group of friends in a chatroom she had invited him into. They all shared the same interests in writing stories about well… skeletons. 

  
  


When he had first run into Neko it had been when she started posting her work on Undernet. They were cute little stories about a group of turtles that fought off this bad guy named Shredder. Yes, he read them. And he enjoyed them so much he wanted to learn about the person writing them. A pass of messages on the site and soon he had her in a chat program. Personal details like where they lived was not exchanged. 

  
  


So here’s what he knew about Neko… She was near his age. She enjoyed drawing and writing even though she didn’t have enough time to always do it. Too occupied with work or dealing with the place her and her roommate lived in. Sans wanted to give her a place where she could work in peace. Then again that might require him being in his own dimension. 

  
  


See when he came out of the Underground humans did not react to monsters very well. Nearly killing all of them in the process to eradicate them. They were scared of the monsters like they had been scared when the mages had sealed them in the Underground. When it came down to just him and Papyrus they had almost not escaped. Sans had wrapped his arms around his brother so to shortcut to his lab in the Underground. Programming the coordinates somewhere he figured would be safe for them both. The machine was unknown how it would work since he hadn’t used it. Sitting in his secret lab only gathering dust. They came to this dimension using their magic to conceal themselves.

  
  


Then the monsters of this dimension were set free, making it easier for him and Paps to come out of hiding. Not too long after that, they ran into their alternates Axe and Traps. The former being more on the defensive side when approached by Sans and Papyrus. Axe had pulled a hatchet on Sans which had the much lazier skeleton summoning a bone in time to block it. Once they got over their confusing differences and likenesses the two pairs began discussing how they would live amongst each other.

  
  


Sans wished it had stopped there but it seemed a bunch more of his alternates found residence in this dimension. Something or someone was drawing them here and Axe was becoming disgruntled about it especially when he would get confused for Sans himself. 

  
  


**PunnyGuy8D:** well i am here if ya need to talk sweetie.

  
  


**ColorfulNeko:** I appreciate it Punny. But I think I am going to bed. I have an early shift in the morning. Talk to you tomorrow?

  
  


**PunnyGuy8D:** of course sweetie. i will be here tomorrow.

  
  


And Sans would be there for her each day waiting to talk to her. When she wished him goodnight he placed his phone back on the nightstand excited that she would want to talk tomorrow. There was this warmth whenever he talked to Neko that would pool into his chest. And he was unclear what it meant… well, he had an inkling. But without meeting her in person it was so much harder for him to understand. Maybe he could… that would take a skill that he lacked. He knew a skeleton that could help.

  
  


Reaching for his phone with one hand while the other tapped against the bottom of his mandible. Would she want him to hold her? Looking down at the contact he absentmindedly opened taking in the sight of the nickname he had given this particular skeleton. Tomorrow was Neko’s birthday and he wanted so bad to celebrate it with her. If he were honest with himself he hoped that she would at least become a friend for him. Dialing the number he brought the phone up to the side of his skull listening to the ringing. 

  
  


“ _ why are ya interuptin’ my afternoon nap? _ ” A deep almost groggy voice spoke through the phone.

  
  


Sans glanced at his desk catching sight of the digital clock that read eight at night in big bright green numbers. “ya realize that it’s like eight at night right mix-y?” They all knew that Remix was going through a bit of a depression which in turn made him sleep longer. But none of them could pinpoint why he was going through. He would duck out when they would have game night. Sans was truly worried about the dancing skeleton. “could ya come help me with somethin’?”

  
  


The rustle of fabric could be heard on the other end. Background noises became louder as what Sans assumed was the bed squeaking. “ _ yeah let me get dressed an’ check out. ya at home? _ ” 

  
  


Check out? Another motel it seemed, that wasn’t making Sans’ worry go away any sooner. Something had gotten Remix’s attention and he was locked onto it like a bloodhound. “take your time man. an’ yeah i’m at home.”

  
  


No sooner than the words had left him did he feel a shift in the air of the room. A fizzling bubble-like feeling moved through the air before a skeleton popped into existence. Sans sat up on his bed ending the call while Remix pulled his hoodie over his bare bones. Zipping it up to his sternum making Sans notice the pale blue soul that was emanating from behind them. Sans snapped his gaze up to Mix’s face who was now glaring at him. Staring at a monster’s soul was considered sensitive. So it was understood that Mix would be pissed at Sans about that.

  
  


“what about the hotel?” Sans asked.

  
  


“ _ slipped the key into the box alon’ with a check. _ ” Mix crossed the room pulling out a chair and flopping his ass down into it. “ _ so ya gonna explain why ya felt it would be a bright idea to call me at eight at night? _ ”

  
  


This wasn’t about the call or the fact he had woken him up. There was an underlying effect here that Sans’ wasn’t missing. “still haven’ found your mate yet have ya?”

  
  


Remix’s anger fell into a solemn look. “ _ no i haven’ val an’ dusk found theirs. an’ yet whenever i feel i am gettin’ close it just fuckin’ vanishes. _ ”

  
  


Sans felt for the shy skeleton he had come to this dimension to seek out his mate. An inkling of a sensation had happened when they were around certain parts of the town like Flare’s or that little bakery off Fifth and Lansbury. Sans knew about it too since he could feel his own soul calling for its own mate. But the minute either of them would look into it the feeling would fade like… like..

  
  


“fuck i think val’s hidin’ ‘em from us.” Sans groaned.

  
  


Remix hummed his response in agreement. “ _ think this is the payback that he promised us when we told him we didn’ think he was skeleton enough to handle paintball. an’ that was even after he thoroughly kicked our asses _ .”

  
  


“for a skeleton who specializes with a mallet he’s a pretty decent sniper.” Sans chuckled. “fuck he’s a vengeful little shit ain’ he?”

  
  


Remix nodded falling back into the chair making Sans realize how exhausted the skeleton truly was. Remix was longing for his mate much like Sans was. But… this wasn’t about Sans’ mate, this was about Neko. Sans wanted to do something special for her and what better than special than to just pop up to surprise her. Climbing out of his bed out of the bed Sans made his way to the computer he loaded it up hearing the creak of the chair turning. He had Remix’s attention on the computer which helped to take away the sting of Val’s behavior. 

  
  


“so there’s this girl i talk to online. she is special to me. tomorrow is her birthday an’ i wanted to do somethin’ nice like show up with a cake for her. problem is i know nothin’ about where she is from. that’s where ya come in.” Sans turned his head to look at him.

  
  


Remix’s hands moved onto the keyboard forcing Sans to remove his. A few keystrokes and Sans watched Remix load up a program. Sans had seen the shy skeleton do this before when they had found out someone was cybernetically stealing from that little bakery they go to. The redhead who ran it was worried she would have to close up with how much was being withdrawn. So Mix swooped in with his abilities and aided in what best way he could. Tracking down the person responsible and using their own technologies to alert the police to what was being done. There was no getting the funds back of which had been stolen so between Remix, Valiant, Dusk, and Sans they made up for what had been stolen. 

  
  


“ _ you’re lucky she leaves this on invisible instead of goin’ offline. but ya knew that before i came over didn’ ya. she lives here in ebott. luckily i was able to access her… _ ” Remix paused making Sans look up watching the code that Mix had typed in suddenly become erased. “ _ the fuck? _ ”

  
  


Sans watched Remix hunch over the computer his phalanges going into hardcore typing mode. There was something different about his mood though one that Sans found to be excited? Why? “ _ before i was interrupted i was able to get into her calender your friend has a time slot open for two hours at that little bakery we frequent turns out. she gonna be there around noon until one so that be your best time to catch her. _ ” Remix chuckled his sockets narrowing on the code that was trying to erase itself. Sans knew that look it was a form of determination. Whoever was trying to overwrite the code had issued a challenge to Remix. By doing it directly in front of him. 

  
  


Sans slid his hand over Mix’s shoulder lightly patting him there. There was no trying to pull him out of it. So best to let him go about his little conquest. Sans turned walking out of the room figuring that he should get to work on the cake for Neko. He had his time frame now he just needed to make it. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


The next morning Sans was in the usual booth at the bakery. They had an hour before Neko arrived. Looking across the table at Remix who currently had his head planted on the table in response. Sans chuckled at the defeated look he had been greeted with this morning. Remix had been defeated in his little game of Hacker Wars. Sans wondered if he was disappointed or turned on. 

  
  


“are ya alive there mix-master?” Sans asked running his phalanges over the top of the little white container which held the cake he had made for Neko.

  
  


“ _ yeah. i just can’ believe they bested me. _ ” Remix whined but Sans knew the truth. Between the two hackers, the computer shorted out effectively killing the hard drive. Sans kept things constantly backed up on the external hard drive that he owned so he wasn’t worried. Just meant he’d need to replace the one in his computer before he could do anything. 

  
  


“ya looked like you were havin’ a blast when i came back to check up on ya.” Sans chuckled getting Mix to look up.

  
  


“ _ if that was your girl i might be stealin’ her from ya. _ ” Remix confirmed making Sans want to toss him into the void.

  
  


“right.” Was all he said in response even though he was tempted to stake his own claim over Neko.

  
  


The jingle of the bell pulled Sans from his thoughts getting him to turn his head. Val came in with his arm slung over a Neko monster that Sans often recalled seeing. Her tail swaying delicately while she talked to two other human women who entered the cafe. One was a brunette with mismatched eyes and owl-shaped glasses. Her attention was locked on her phone almost as if she were monitoring something. Sans didn’t even get a tingle when he gazed at her which meant she was neither his mate nor Neko. 

  
  


His attention snapped to the woman in the center who could have been Neko, but it would have made this entire situation awkward. A pretty brunette Neko monster, yes there were neko monsters, with blue eyes. Her ears were perched up high above her head showing her enthusiasm while she spoke. Her fluffy tail swaying delicately behind her showing her happiness too if the little bell attached to it was anything to say. The skeleton who currently had his arm locked around her waist standing between her and another woman. Valiant was Swap Dimension, he had the exact personality that Sans’ Papyrus would have. Only Sans found Val more annoying than Paps. It was probably the fact that Sans didn’t see him as cool as his bro. There was the idea that Val was hiding his and Mix’s mates from them because he was petty.

  
  


The next woman though was another brunette but she had pale blue eyes that accented perfectly with her fair skin. The rosy complexion of her cheeks told him she was blushing. Her attention focused on the skeleton wedged between her and the kitty monster. Discussing something that was lost on him. Sans could feel his soul skipping a thump or two within his chest. Before Sans could think properly he got up from his seat in the booth. Making his way across the small cafe till he stood directly in the woman’s path. The four stopping in front of him their attention focused where he stood. But Sans was locked on her. There was no doubt in his mind from the way his soul was pinging within him that this was his soulmate. 

  
  


“hey.” Was all he got out wanting to smack himself upside the head. 

  
  


Her cheeks filled with a deeper shade of red telling him she was shy. “Good Afternoon.” She spoke her voice sweet on his ear holes.

  
  


“name’s sans.” He held out his hand to her. “sans the skeleton.”

  
  


She extended her hand out to him slipping a warm fleshy palm against his before he tugged a whoopie cushion out of the void before she could apply pressure. A loud farting sound filled the air getting the Neko and the other woman to chuckle in response. His sweet brunette had yet to give her name but the surprised look on her face made him double over in laughter. Ignoring the scowl that Val was shooting at him. “stars, i’m sorry i couldn’ resist it. i love the look ya humans get when i deliver that neat little surprise.”

  
  


The woman on the other end walked around to his brunette. Snagging a strap off her shoulder before retreating to a booth. “I’ll be working on your computer, Mercy.” She walked over to the booth that Sans had been sitting in prior but what she did after that he didn’t care. 

  
  


Mercy, that was the name of this little cutie. Valiant was glaring at him still but after a bit he took the neko with him and climbed into the booth where the other woman had gone. Now Sans turned to look back finding Remix sitting up straight focusing on mismatched eyes. Mismatched eyes was typing away on a computer. 

  
  


“She accidentally broke something last night when she was attempting to prevent someone from hacking into my computer.” Mercy spoke after a bit getting Sans’ attention back on her. It wasn’t lost on him what she had said. Someone had attempted to hack into the computer that mismatched eyes was working on.

  
  


“this is gonna sound a bit weird but is your screen name perhaps colorfulneko on discord?” Sans asked her. When he turned his head to look up at her he saw the surprised look she had.

  
  


“Why yes. But how did you-” She squeaked when he pulled her into his embrace. He couldn’t help it when she had confirmed who she was to him he was ecstatic. The pinging in his soul told him exactly who she was but her being human meant he needed to give her a chance to warm up to it. 

  
  


When he pulled back he looked into her fully flushed face. Poor thing didn’t realize what was going on. “the thin’ with your computer is mix’s fault…” He paused when Mix decided to call him out for not stating the obvious. “but also mine. i wanted to surprise ya for your birthday. i uh made ya a cake even neko. see my name on discord is-”

  
  


“Punny Guy?” She asked him getting him to turn a bright shade of blue while he nodded his head. Soon he found himself in another embrace initiated by her this time. A soft purr escaping him while he nuzzled into the side of her neck. “I had one wish or my birthday and that was to meet you in person. It looks like it came true.” She chuckled getting Sans to cuddle her tighter. 

  
  


“well happy birthday sweetheart looks like your wish came true.” He smiled before pulling her back to that booth with the others. Today was looking to be the start of something absolutely wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy belongs to TurtleChix from her fic A Hopeful Soul 
> 
> Neko Monster belongs to RubyDracoGirl. Her Self insert


End file.
